


Rooftop

by StoriesbyTre



Category: Michael B. Jordan - Fandom, Trevante Rhodes - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, Clubbing, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Elevator Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Multi, Nightlife, Outdoor Sex, Pool Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: This is a quick one shot loosely based off of a real dream I had. Y’all in for some shit…Warnings: You gon need Jesus & bathtub full of holy water after this…





	Rooftop

Walking into the Hustler club, you saw the blinding glow of the strobe lights parading around and in between the growing sea of people in the vicinity. Topless dancers baring it all to entertain the high rolling men as the clouds of their cigar intermingled with marijuana smoke danced in synergy with their surgically enhanced physiques. You had no idea what you’re doing in a place like this, the club was never your thing… especially a gentleman’s club in New York City, it was oddly one of the hottest winters in decades being 70+ degrees.

You tried to find a safe place to relax for a bit, but the further you dove into the crowd the harder it was to achieve that goal and it was way too hectic to go back now. Everyone’s body temperature mixed with the winter heatwave made your surroundings extremely hot, you had to get some air; someway, somehow. You finally found a small patch of empty space through the crowd, you bee-lined over to the small empty section as the red sea of people seemed to have parted ways; almost a bit too perfectly. You couldn’t care less of it given your claustrophobic state, then all of a sudden you were in a physical collision face to chest with another man. “What the fu-?!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry sweetheart. I didn’t see you there. You good?” You look up to see a perfect, bright smile complimenting the tall, umber complected man before you. His thumbs gently grazed your bare russet toned arms, causing goosebumps to form. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.” you nodded with a blank glare in your almond colored eyes. “I promise to be more careful next time ma, you have a great night.” He released the unbeknownst control he had over your body and continued to pass through the crowd. “Who is _that_?” you thought to yourself. “Girl, that’s Trevante Rhodes!” You shook your head out of your trance and looked over at the direction of the voice.

“Huh?” you replied. “Tre-van-te Rhodes? Starred in Moonlight? The new Predator movie? Finest chocolate brother on the planet?” The random woman continued. “Oh yeah.” you nodded. “Sis, you lucky and you look hella good too? You better go head and hit that before I do sis… shiiiiiit.” you let out a modest laugh. “Nah, I just came in here cause it’s my birthday weekend and my friend was supposed to meet up with me here, but the crowd too thick.” you explained. “Well, you can kick it with me till she comes if you want. You shouldn’t be left alone out in this crowd.” “I would love that.” you agreed. Both you and your new acquaintance began dancing together and laughing with each other as if you both knew each other for years. It goes to the point that all of a sudden a circle formed around the both of you while you two were grinding on each other.

The thirst of the male clubbers was exposed as the volume of their jeers from them rose from the moves you and this woman were performing on the dance floor. Everybody in the club noticed, especially Trevante. The flashing of cellphone cameras and videos being taken of you and a woman whose name you have yet to ask her for is what surrounded you two. When your [song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNHp7yDN0fHk&t=OTQ1NDAwNjdmNDllZmZmNTYzZjY3YWExN2FmMmM2MjgzYjU3MmQ2YSw4MDI1YjE3ODdhM2U3MzBhZGIwOTkzNTg1NzY3MDViNDNhMDNhMGFj) was over, all you could hear were cheers from the surrounding crowd, you began to laugh and looked back at the woman you were dancing with. “My name is Tommie by the way.” she giggled. “Mine is Y/N.” you replied smiling. You both exchanged numbers and you walked over to the bar to get a drink. At this point, you weren’t worried about your girlfriend standing you up; you just needed a drink & hopefully a nigga more than willing to pay for it.

“You and your girl did that! Had the crowd going crazy.” a baritone chuckle danced in your ear despite the booming sounds of the Migos playing throughout the venue. “Um, yeah. I just met her and we just started dancing, it be like that sometimes.” you weren’t even trying to look at the man talking to you, you just needed a drink. “I hear that y’all both look real, _real_ good.” “Thanks. One Mojito please.” You didn’t mind looking at the man next to you and started scrolling through your phone, but no response from the bartender or a drink for that matter. “One Mojito pleas-?!” You look up at the bartender who stood immobile with her eyes opened wide, turning so white she almost became see through. “H-hellooooooo? You good?” you snapped your fingers at her with a crinkle in your brow. The bartender had no words to speak, she could only point at what left her mouth agape. You quickly turned your head to see the face of your recent compliments and your eyes widened to the point they almost popped out of your head.

Before you could even mention his name he continued to speak. “About time you let me see that pretty ass face.” “Y-Y-You’re M-Michael B Killmonger!” he let out a boisterous laugh. “I’ll take that, I’ll take that. What’s your name beautiful?” he proceeded with a chuckle. “Y/N.” you replied. “Well Y/N, why don’t you let me buy you that drink?” he flashed another smile. “S-sure, thank you.” you nodded. “Make that 1 Mojito and a shot of Henny Black, straight.” he commanded the bartender and all she could do was a nod. “I see you brought back the dreads. “Yeah.” he played with one of his loose tresses. “I actually grew fond of em, so I brought em back.” “I see, I see.” you giggled. “What brings you out here tonight?” you playfully crossed your legs, peeping Micheal following your every body movement with his eyes darting back and forth.

“It’s my birthday!” a cheesy smile curled up on his face. “Oh wow! You’re not gonna believe this It’s my birthday weekend too!” “No shit?” he raised an eyebrow as he smirked.”No shit.” you slid your drink close to you. “How old are you now or at least gonna be?” “Dirty 30.” you winked. “Oh word? That’s wassup.” he licked his lips and stroked his beard. “Yeah, it’s pretty up there.” you raised both eyebrows while looking away. He lightly chuckled. “Baby girl stop it, you are a gorgeous thirty-year-old, you are a Queen that has survived thirty whole years of disappointments, heartbreak, bad situations, dealing with everyone else’s shortcomings while your accomplishments get overlooked…”

He leaned forward into you as he continued. “In the thirty years you’ve lived you put up with so much bullshit, _especially_ from brothers like me AND you fine as hell?! You deserve all the appreciation, love, honor, respect and _protection_ that you truly deserve.” he got so close to your face you tasted his breath. You quickly looked down to see his hand has already slipped underneath your dress and now was resting on your outer thigh. You stared right back into his soft brown orbs. “So is this how you’re going to protect me, Mr. Jordan?” he chuckled with bass in his voice. “Maybe, come to VIP with me.” he licked his lips again. “I’d love to.” you bit your lower lip as you got up from your seat and he quickly slid his hand out and walked through the crowd with his arm snaked around your waist.

All of the women who caught eyes on the both of you together instantly became green with envy, you couldn’t be bothered with all the side chatter entangled with you & Michael’s names; you just wanted to enjoy one of the few nights you went out on your birthday. You both went into VIP and you sat down on the soft leather couch. “Ah, so we meet again so soon?” You turned to see Trevante is seated right next to you. “I guess it’s my lucky night.” you joked. “Yeah.” he bit his lower lip. “It just might be.” “Oh, my bad.” Micheal interjected. “Y/N this is Trevante. Trevante, this Y/N.” “Oh, we’re met earlier.” you both shook hands. “Yeah, we literally bumped into each other.” you both shared a laugh.

“So you’ve been linking up with everybody here tonight, first that girl and now Tre-” “Hold up, that was you?!” Trevante’s eyebrows raised as his eyes became focused on you. “Yeah, she was a random girl. She’s cool though.” you giggled. Now you were wedged between both fine specimen off men, your pre-game drinks are catching up with you, following by your Mojito. “I had fun with her, it was fun.” you giggled. “You tryna have some more fun?” Tre baritone deepened as he whispered in your ear. “Like what?” you licked your lips almost approaching his. “Whatever will make this birthday night special.” his calloused hand gently grazed your lower leg before he swiftly hoisted both up across his lap.

“You tryna take my girl tonight huh Tre?” Michael furrowed his brow while smirking. “Oh nah, she never said she was yours.” he coyly smirked back. “And didn’t say I was yours either sir.” you slid yourself off Tre. “You right Queen, I apologize. I never meant to imply that at all.” he cleared the stray curl from your face. “So you both want me or something?” you sighed playing with the hem of your skintight dress. “I mean… fuck it, yeah I want you.” Trevante answered. “I can’t speak for this nigga, but I do.” “What say you Bakari?” you faced Michael slightly pouting your lips and rubbing his well-sculpted thigh. “H-Hell yeah.” he kept looking at you then his leg as his third one grows.

“So why don’t the both of you have me tonight? Consider it my birthday gift?” you placed both hands on the gentlemen’s legs while creating friction between your thighs. The men both looked at each other and nodded. “Aight, let’s do it.” the men shared a chuckle as you got up. “We’re not doing this here, let’s go.” you began leaving VIP and headed to the private elevator. As the doors opened, you saw in your peripheral vision Trevante scanning your body and Micheal adjusting his growing erection through his pants. “When is your birthday anyway?” Trevante asked. “The 11th.” you replied. “No shit.” the men spoke in unison. “Mine is the 9th.” “And mine is the 10th” Micheal replied followed by Trevante. “This is too wild.” you shook your head. “Yeah, that is crazy.” Tre stroked his full beard while biting his lower lip at you, Mike smiled.

Tre pressed the button for the top floor and as soon as the elevator doors closed, both men attacked both sides of your neck commanding a sharp, loud moan to exit your lips. Trevante cupped your whole right breast in his hand and gave a pleasurable tight squeeze. Causing all your nerve endings to reroute straight to your core. Michael nibbled on your earlobe, then licked on your neck then vice versa. He then lifted up your dress revealing your bright yellow laced g-string and without warning both men tore the thin material off, it never stood a chance. “Oh shit!” you moaned as your lower half became exposed. “She wet?” Tre asked Mike. Michael slipped his thick digits between your warm, pleasantly plump folds that welcomed him with your juices.

“Fuck yeah she wet.” Michael pumped his fingers in and out of your body. Your head was rolling back by how his fingers filled you up. You and Trevante began kissing each other as Michael saw what was happening and took his fingers out. You almost instantaneously stopped kissing Trevante and looked at Michael squatting on the floor. “Nah, keep going.” he assured you two and you continued to make out with Tre. Then you sharply released a high pitched moan into Tre’s mouth and you looked down looking at Michael placing your thigh on his shoulder and was sucking on your now throbbing clit. “Oh fuck!” you hissed, grabbing at his dreads while devours your core hungrily as Tre rubbed your clit simultaneously.

Trevante began sliding down the top half of your dress and proceeded to suck on your breast, your nipples hardened at the sounds and sight of these men pleasuring you with their skillful tongues, Trevante got ahold of your other breast and began fondling it. You held onto the metal beam for dear life, secretly praying that the doors will open so you wouldn’t orgasm all over this elevator. Because obviously, these men were trying to wear you out before you got some dick and that’s not happening.

The elevator doors opened and much to your relief no one was up here. The lights from the pool and the heat lamps illuminated the entire rooftop. You three exited the elevator, you wobbled almost losing balance thanks to Michael nearly bringing you to orgasam. Both men held you up as you tried to walk in your 8-inch heels. “Whoa there mama, you alright?” Tre asked. “Yeah, I just need to find a place to sit.” “We gotchu baby girl.” Michael responded. The men lead her to a lounge chair right by the pool where she sat down and the guys were on both sides of you. You took off your dress completely with your heels.

Trevante wasted no time stripping naked and he revealed his blessed frame and well endowed dick already hard for the eager birthday girl and Michael did the same. You delicately placed both hands on both of them and started jacking them off. “Oh shit y’all both are so big, I’m gonna enjoy this.” you looked at Tre as you began taking him all in your mouth and continued stroking Michael. “Ah shit.” Trevante hissed as already started reaching for your head. You were mercilessly deep throating Trevante and was enjoying every second of it.

“Keep going baby girl, yeah like that.” your saliva coated every inch of him and Michael was slapping your ass as you kept him hard till it was his turn. You took Tre out of your mouth to take a breath and the trail of saliva stretched till it broke off and dripped from your breasts to the chair. Tre kissed you in the mouth and when you stuck your tongue out he spat on it making you giggle. “Gotdamn girl, this dick better get the same fucking energy.” Michael commanded. “Get on your hands knees and bring the mouth here.” you obeyed your commands and took Michael into your mouth and started sucking on him.

“Gotdamn you got a mouth on you huh?” Michael grabbed onto your curls and thrusted himself deeper into your mouth. You felt Tre rubbing his latex covered tip against your walls and was slowly sliding himself inside of you. You moaned your feeling of ecstasy onto Michael’s dick as you continue to deep throat him. The way your walls stretched and contoured to every vein of Trevante’s penis felt so good you sucked off Michael even harder. Tre had a strong, firm grip on your ass as he slowly went deeper into your womanhood. You only wish you could see his face when he first went inside of you.

“Ah fuuuuuuuuuuck, your pussy feels so good baby. So wet and warm, and tight too?! Imma give it to your fine ass so good.” he slowly pumped himself in and out of your body. You were trying not to come so soon, but you couldn’t help how both men dominated all of your senses. “No hands ma, take it all.” Michael swatted your hand from his shaft and had you hair in a tight ponytail with his left hand and his right hand smacking your ass in unison with Tre as he smacks the other cheek. As your moans got louder Tre went faster, your moans steadily became screams of pleasure as you were unraveling to two high profile men you’ve just met.

“You tryna come baby girl?” Tre grunted. “You better do it, come in this dick lil mama.” Your legs were trembling and your jaw was getting sore, you released your well deserved orgasm onto Tre’s dick and slobbered all over Michael’s dick. “Oh my God, that was so good.” you exclaimed gasping for air. “Oh nah, we ain’t done yet.” Michael lifted you off the chair and Tre sat down in your place as Michael was putting on his condom. “Get your knees between his legs, make sure you get that ass in the air.” “Yes sir.” You replied. You started sucking your nectar off of Trevante as Michael started to enter you. “Oh shit, I see what you mean Tre; she got some good ass pussy. Fuck!” “Looks like we giving each other a birthday gift tonight.” Tre added. The three of you laughed in unison. You moaned again as Michael went deeper, his curve hit your g-spot just right which caused you to arch your back.

“Suck his balls baby, you giving full service tonight.” Michael motioned your head onto Tre’s lap. You began sucking on where you were commanded and Tre held an even tighter grip on your hair as Michael gripped your waist diving in deeper, It was as if his goal was to possess all of you. You felt Tre’s legs trembling as you went back and forth from his penis to his balls trying to suck his soul right out. “Let her get on top of me man, shit!” Michael slid out of you and slapped your ass before you got up and sat down reverse cowgirl style.

You & Tre moaned as he filled you up again, you instantly went to work bouncing up and down on him. Tre held your waist as Michael rentered your mouth. You began playing with your now swollen, overstimulated clit as the men continued pleasuring you. “You like the way we’re fucking you baby?” Michael groaned. “Yeah.” “Yeah?” Tre added. “I love that both of your are fucking me. Oh God, YES!” You took Michael out of your mouth and licked his tip. “Why don’t you come here and fuck me in the ass while Tre fucks this pussy?” Michael’s eyes widened at your request. “You heard me, c’mon.” You got off Tre and Michael sat down still stunned by your request. “This bitch wild man.” Michael slipped those words out causing Tre to laugh at him.

“I mean is this what you want for real shorty?” You nodded your head and straddled Michael from the back and guided his dick in between your tight puckered hole. “Ahhh, yesssss… mmmm.” You slid down on Michael’s dick as he filled you. “That’s it Bakari, right there… so good, fuuuuuuuck.” You motioned to Tre who became stunned that you took all of Michael in your ass almost effortlessly. “Get back inside of me Trevante.” You licked your lips and grabbed at your breasts and you began little thrusts up and down Michael’s shaft.

Trevante walked over holding his erection, stroking himself. He rentered you slowly filling up your pussy causing your legs to slightly tremor. Michael grabbed your hips squeezing them hard and said “You better hold it the fuck together, show us how much you wanted this shit.” he pushed you down and cause you to whimper holding onto Tre for support. Now both men were thrusting inside of you and your moans echoed so loudly you thought the entire city could hear you. Tre grabbed onto the side of your neck applying pressure which made your eyes roll back in ecstasy. “Ohhhhh shit, ohhhhh fuck, dammit, dammit, dammit.” you moaned into a scream.

You legs were trembling and they continued applying so much sexual energy into you, you were becoming overwhelmed bringing you to Nirvana. “Oh God, I’m coming again, I’m coming again… FUUUCCCCKKKK!” you yelped as your body trembled. “Shit!” Trevante exclaimed. “You too?” Michael furrowed his brow at him, Tre nodded. Tre slid out of you, then Michael and the both took off the latex as you got on your knees. They both stood in front of you jacking themselves off as you stuck your tongue out awaiting your sweet reward. You closed your eyes just quick enough as they both came all over your face.

Both men moaned in relief of there release, showering you with a very healthy amount of cum. “Mmm, this is _way_ better than cake.” You replied swallowing Tre & Mike’s seed, then giggled. Both men smiled at you and shared a snicker. “Happy Birthday Y/N.” Tre smiled. “Yeah, Happy Birthday sweetheart.” Michael added. “Happy Birthday fellas, thanks for making this weekend special. Now let’s get in the pool!” You got up from the ground and ran alongside the pool and then hopped in & the fellas then followed you in and you kissed them both underneath the glowing moonlight.


End file.
